


Breezy

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka will only accept help under certain circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breezy

"Good luck, Luka," Riker said cheerfully as Luka stood up from the table in his quarters. "You've won your repairs fair and square, though really, as I said, we would've helped you anyway." 

"Sure." Luka smirked down at him, stuffing the contents of the table into her bag. There were two tricorders, trombone sheet music, a plate of curry (with plastic over it), and various other things. She eyed the water jug thoughtfully. Riker sighed, and gestured at it. Luka tucked it away in her bag. 

Riker went to stand up too, then thought better of it. "Perhaps you and your crew might want to forge an alliance with us? For mutual knowledge and understanding?"

Luka tossed her hair. "I'll let you know," she said cheerfully. "I've won everything we need off you for now and we have business elsewhere. Otherwise I'd stay to win more off you. You're really bad at poker! Later!"

She skipped out, and the door hissed shut behind her. Riker had absolutely no doubt that she'd memorised her way back to the shuttlebay where they'd been fixing the GokaiGalleon for her and her crew, under the anxious, somewhat pissy supervision of their engineer.

Suppose it was time to clean up. The door chirped. "Enter," Riker called.

Deanna. Oh, of course it was Deanna. Not someone who *wouldn't* laugh at him. Riker grinned, because it was still nice to see her, no matter what was coming. "Deanna." 

"Will," she replied, smiling back. He saw her take in the somewhat depleted table. "Nice shirt. Everything go all right?"

"Yes. She won enough to feel as if she didn't owe us anything."

"Well done! Did you let her win?" 

Riker shook his head ruefully, and stood up, indicating his bare legs, now starting to feel quite cold in the breezy airconditioning. "No, and she won more than I expected her to."

Aaaand there it came. There was no one who could laugh at him quite like Deanna.


End file.
